Assassin's Creed - Dark Assassin (DISCONTINUED until further notice)
by RenCrasher
Summary: I hide in the shadows... I strike swiftly, and quietly... As the cold metal of my blade is tainted red by their blood, my target knows who I am. I am the Dark Assassin. And my next Target, is one of the most powerful men out there. The Pope in his heartland, Rome.


**I had this story before I ever made an account on FanFiction, and I think I should continue with it. So here we go.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Common Enemy**

I felt the weight of my gear as I finished readying my weapons for the day. I pulled the black hood on to only let the bottom half of my face be revealed. I let both of my Hidden Blades eject, then retract. I grinned and headed out into the busy streets of Rome. I felt the glances of those near me and ignored it. I knew this is my new life, no use rejecting it.

"Assassino!" I heard a guard cry out. I looked, but he was not aiming at me. I raised an eyebrow, but I saw a white cloaked Assassin attacking a large ammount of guards. I decided to help and walked over and got on the roof of the Archers. I thrusted my Hidden Blades through two Archers and spun and slit the third's throat. I cleaned my blades on his sleeve before he fell over dead. I took out my Crossbow, aiming, and shooting three Arrows at once, killing the attacking guards. The Assassin looked up, seeing me and I simply nodded.

"There is another Assassin, look out-!" The guard was cut off by an Arrow to the throat from my Crossbow. The mystery Assassin threw two Daggers, killing the last two guards. I saw his white and red cloak, his various weapons, and saw his lower face. He seemed Italian so I figured he was from around here. I hopped off the roof with a flip, landing fine and walking over.

"So, I never noticed another Assassin here... Are you knew?" I asked him.

"Si. I'm Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, I came to kill the Pope. He is the Templar responsible for my family's death, as well as many Assassins..." He replied and I nodded.

"I am Ren Wilson, this Pope you speak of, I know him. He killed my family as well." I said. He quickly examined me, seeing the varying weapons, my black and gold cloak, and armor.

"You seem well supplied. Tell me, where did you get that set of armor?" He inquired. I pointed to a blacksmiths named _Rome's Finest_. I saw no gold pouch on him.

"It's quite expensive gear Ezio." I said. He scowled, realizing his lack of money.

"Si, armor must wait-" I cut Eizo off.

"Take it, I got more." I said while tossing him some gold. He nodded. I watched him get some armor and I walked off. _I did my part, now to get some contracts..._ I headed for the stables nearby, knowing my target will be there. I walked along the streets, eyeing the people near me. I grinned as I neared the stables and saw my target. I threw a Dagger upwards and ran at him. He ran to the left since on the right was a building. He ran right into the daggers path.

I watched as the dagger flew down, blade facing the ground. It fell right ontop of him, entering his skull and giving a lethal hit. I walked over, took the knife out, cleaned it, and sheathed it. I looted his money and took his blood on a feather, a thing I grew up learning to do.

"Mighty fine skill there..." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned, seeing Ezio.

"There a reason you followed me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"No real reason."

"Well, I'm getting a drink, wanna join?" I asked, and got a grin and a nod in reply. I walked across the street to the tavern. I sat and ordered a drink, as did Ezio. I sipped from mine and saw a couple guards walk in. I took a nearby wine bottle, smashed it so it was sharp, and threw it at a guard, impaling it in his chest. It stabbed him in the right places and he dropped dead. Guards unsheathed their swords and attacked so I simply took a Sword out of a guards hand and sliced sideways, cutting two gaurds then jabbing the sword in each. I ducked and spun at the same time, came up, and slit the last gaurds throat. I pinned him to the wall as he bled out and cleaned my Hidden Blade on his shirt, then letting him fall over.

"Now, I'm finishing my drink..." I said and chugged the rest down. Ezio had just sat and watched the fight and finished his drink. I set money down and walked out. I saw a man waiting on the street, handed him the feather, and he gave me a pouch of 500 gold coins. I nodded and walked off, Ezio following.

"So, we go after the Pope tomorrow, until then, we rest." Ezio nodded. I headed to my place, but he headed off. I headed back to my home. I walked back to the center of Rome, where my home is. I walked inside the door and looked around. My house was a sloppy mess, as usual. I headed to my bed to rest. Sleep quickly took me and I rested peacefully.

I awoke to the sound of a horse. I looked around, seeing I was in a carrage. I saw a bunch of guards walking beside and realized I was captured. I had no weapons on me, they were at the house. I struggled to no avail. I lost all hope until I felt a feather land on my face. I looked up, seeing Ezio on a hill nearby. He jumped and rolled off. He landed a lethal stab into a guard's throat. I grinned as one by one, the all died. He cut my restraints and I got up. We nodded to each other and walked away.

I grimaced at the idea of what would have happened if Ezio didn't find me. I shivered at the outcomes so I was grateful he did. I decided to not head home, instead find refuge. I walked near my house, seeing a door with the Assassin Symbol. I grinned and headed in. I felt a blade to my back, and then it go away. I figured who it was. Ezio.

"Sorry, not many come in here. Here, you can meet my... _Acquaintances_. He paused before saying acquaintances, so I wondered who they were.

**So, there is Chapter 1. Well, next Chapter we will continue and meet The Brotherhood.**


End file.
